My missing star
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Tenía lo que siempre quiso: Una estrella en sus manos, una estrella que fuera suya. Su pequeña y preciosa estrella. Debió saber que ellos iban a intentar destruirla, quizá así hubiera podido evitar aquella tragedia. Sad ErickxZack.
_**Porque siempre hay una primera vez para todo, incluido el traumar a mis lectores y a mí misma.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Este es un AU ZackxErick muy triste y con muerte de personaje, si no te gustan esta clase de cosas o no quieres leerlo no te culpare si te vas. Es recomendable haber leído el capítulo de Parte del Grupo titulado "Demonios 101"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Zack es propiedad de Joey Redpassion**_

 _ **Canciones que inspiraron esto:**_

 _ **After the end of the World by TryHardNinja**_

 _ **Don't mess with me by Temposhark**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **¥My missing star¥**_

 _"My shooting star_

 _My only star_

 _You're my everything_

 _My universe_

 _Without you, my life is over_

 _My precious shining star"*_

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- le pregunto Zack en cuanto terminó de cantar.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes que yo nunca te miento-contesto abrazándolo y el castaño se hizo un lugar entre sus piernas- _my beautiful and radiant star_.

-Sigues llamándome "estrella", pero eso solo lo soy con respecto a la música-le dijo el mayor apoyando su espalda contra su pecho.

-Eso no es cierto-rebatió enterrando su nariz en los cabellos castaños.- Yo era cómo un pedacito oscuro y vacío del cielo nocturno, luego llegaste tú para ser mi estrella y te llevaste la oscuridad.

-Eres demasiado romántico-le dijo Zack medio en broma, pero visiblemente conmovido.

-Eres todo mi universo-le susurró sin ofenderse.

No mentía. Decía aquellas palabras con toda la sinceridad de su etérea alma, pero maldito fuera el día en que las dijo porque cuando ellos se enteraron se encargaron de destruirlo.

Recordaba el momento exacto en que su mundo se había derrumbado, aunque en ese instante todavía tenía la estúpida esperanza de que no fuera nada.

Había estado sirviendo alguna clase de bebida en la cocina cuando de repente el mundo giró ante sus ojos de una manera harto desagradable. El recipiente con la bebida se hizo añicos contra el suelo, pero no le importó porque tenía un frío helado oprimiéndole la garganta y el corazón; reparó con horror en el hecho de que Zack estaba de misión, lejos de donde pudiera protegerlo.

El pánico era tal que no dudo en acudir con Zalgo, aunque no fuera nada, aunque quedará cómo un exagerado, dejaría que se burlaran todo lo quisieran mientras tuviera al guitarrista otra vez entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar con la reencarnación del Mal, se encontró con su cruel portador de malas noticias y, cómo no, tenía que ser el sujeto al que no soportaba: Ace.

El demonio de Invidia le sonrió como si le acabarán de dar lo que más deseaba en el mundo, una expresión nada agradable.

-¿Qué pasa bastardo?-le interrogó en cuanto lo vio- ¿Se te perdió algo?

-Tú...- gruño, la marca en su frente haciéndose presente, estaba lívido.

-¿Podría ser esa alma humana con la que has estado follando?-continuó el otro demonio como si nada.

En un instante lo tenía contra un árbol, la cuchilla de su guadaña a unos milímetros de su cuello.

-Dime dónde está **ahora** \- exigió sin miramientos.

Ace lo miró aterrado, como si aquello lo tomará por sorpresa, ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Tirarse de rodillas y suplicara piedad?

././././././././

-¡Belphegor, maldito hijo de perra!-vocifero entrando al palacio onírico dónde había crecido.

¿Esa es manera de hablarle a tu padre?- Inquirió el demonio regente inclinando su cabeza.

-Tú no eres mi padre, solo eres una espina en mi costado que ha estado jodiéndome desde que nací- escupió- ¡Ojalá estuvieras muerto!

-Si lo estuviera tu no existirías-le contesto como si nada, enfureciéndolo más.- Por mucho que quisiera cambiarlo sigues siendo mi hijo.

-¡Devuélveme a Zack!- exigió en un grito, el cielo rugiendo con la fuerza de su ira.

Belphegor frunció el ceño un poco ante esto, no se suponía que nadie más tuviera control sobre el Mundo de los Sueños, pero él mismo lo había dicho: era su hijo y algo de sus poderes tenía.

-No puedo devolverte lo que ya no existe-le respondió borrando todo rastro de preocupación de su rostro y ensanchando su sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto paralizado, la guadaña cayendo de sus manos y su cerebro en blanco.

-¿De verdad pensabas que lo iba a mantener vivo hasta que tu llegarás?-se burló su padre- Por supuesto que no. Esto es lo que te ganas por salir con un alma humana siendo un demonio, eso no es correcto, los human-

Dejo de escuchar. Sentía que hiperventilaba y era reto concentrarse en una sola cosa. Otra vez esa horrible sensación de hace años solo que mil veces peor.

Reír. Llorar. Y sentir que se estaba muriendo.

La pero data de Belphegor fue cortada por un ensordecedor sonido de estática mientras él estallaba en carcajadas, las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

Señalo al pronto ex-demonio Regente y unas cadenas salieron del suelo aprisionándolo de las muñecas, sacándolo de su trono para dejarlo de rodillas frente a él.

-Veamos si es cierto lo que me dices.-dijo sin dejar de reír y llorar, una pequeña sierra apareciendo en su mano.-Te abriré la cabeza y revisare uno a uno cada pedacito de tu cerebro para comprobar que no me mientes.

././././././././

 _Querido Zack:_

 _Aquí las cosas siguen igual, es decir, cómo yo quiero, ¿Tú cómo estás allá donde quiera que estés? Espero que mejor que yo, porque yo estoy hecho una mierda._

 _La verdad ya nada me interesa aparte de escribirte cartas, apenas y le prestó atención a Lucy cuando viene a contarme que pasa con el Endless y los demás._

 _Estoy deprimido, no lo voy a negar y nadie me puede culpar._

 _Este reino me obedece en todo lo que yo quiero, por eso siempre está nublado de día o lloviendo y de noche hay oscuridad total. He quitado todas las estrellas del firmamento, no soportó verlas, me recuerdan a ti._

 _Sé que aquí podría crear cualquier cosa y eso incluye una réplica de ti, pero no quiero hacerlo, solo sería una invención de mi mente..._

 _Oye, ¿te acuerdas de esa especie de canción que solía cantarte? Sé que no era muy buena, el experto musical entre nosotros siempre fuiste tú, aún así le agregue otra estrofa:_

 _"My crown_

 _My power_

 _My kingdom_

 _I'd give all I have_

 _If you come back_

 _My shooting star_

 _My missing star"_

 _Con todo mi amor_

 _Erick_

-¿De verdad darías todo por mí?

Levanto la cabeza de golpe volteando hacia la entrada de la habitación.

-¿Zack?

.-.-.-.-.-.-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **No pude evitar agregar la última parte en un intento de hacerlo menos deprimente ;n; pero ni yo sé si era realmente Zack o era una alucinación o si el Mundo Onírico creó una ilusión para tranquilizarlo D':**_

 _ **Simplemente no sé de dónde ha salido esto, primera vez que escribo un fic tan triste como este.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, pero en especial a Joey-san por permitirme escribir sobre Zack en esta historia y otras, pronto escribiré las demás.**_

 _ **Si alguien quiere dejarme un comentario lo estaré esperando ansiosamente.**_

 _ **¡Lidya fuera!**_

 _ ***Aquí la traducción de la "canción" de Erick (ni él ni yo somos buenos haciendo canciones):**_

 _ **Mi estrella fugaz**_

 _ **Mi única estrella**_

 _ **Eres mi todo**_

 _ **Mi universo**_

 _ **Sin ti, mi vida se acaba**_

 _ **Mi preciosa brillante estrella**_

 _ **Mi corona**_

 _ **Mi poder**_

 _ **Mi reino**_

 _ **Daría todo lo que tengo**_

 _ **Si vuelves**_

 _ **Mi estrella fugaz**_

 _ **Mi estrella perdida**_


End file.
